New Cross railway station
2.065 | railexits0506 = 2.042 | railexits0607 = 1.742 | railexits0708 = 1.894 | railexits0809 = 1.839 | tubeexits04 = 2.562 | tubeexits05 = 2.620 | tubeexits06 = 2.153 | tubeexits07 = before closure 2.272 | railcode = NWX | latitude = 51.4766 | longitude = -0.0327 }} New Cross railway station, in New Cross, is a station for mainline trains. London Underground used to serve this station which closed for major engineering work to convert the East London Line to London Overground which reopened on 27 April 2010. The platforms are lettered A to D to differentiate them from those at . History map of lines around the approaches to ]] In the early Victorian railway boom two companies constructed lines through the area. The London and Croydon Railway (L&CR) built a station on the New Cross Road close to Hatcham in 1839. In 1849 the South Eastern Railway (SER) put its station about 600 metres further east along the New Cross Road in the heart of New Cross. Both stations were named "New Cross", creating a confusion which lasted until the two companies were absorbed under the 1923 grouping into the Southern Railway and the name of the older station was changed to New Cross Gate; the ex-South Eastern station remained New Cross. The station was extensively rebuilt in the 1970s. The original station buildings on the road bridge was replaced by the present buildings at the side. Platforms on the down and fast lines were closed and demolished. A new track layout was introduced. Accidents *On 7 August 1899 a train hauled by "Terrier" No.59 Cheam collided with "Gladstone" No. 199 Samuel Laing after the driver overran signals approaching New Cross station. Fifteen people were injured. *The Spa Road Junction rail crash occurred a short distance outside the station. Services Main-line services are operated by Southeastern from or to north and mid Kent. The next stations are to the north and to the south. The station it was formerly a southern terminus of London Underground East London Line, the next station being . The terminal platform reopened as part of the London Overground network on 27 April 2010. Northbound *8tph to (Southeastern) *4tph to (London Overground) Southbound *2tph to via (Southeastern) *2tph to via (Southeastern) *2tph to via , & (Southeastern) *2tph to Monday - Saturday daytimes only (Southeastern) Note trains in the evenings (8pm onwards) and on Sundays terminate at instead of Cannon Street. Also Bexleyheath Line services are extended to and Sidcup Line services are also extended to . A very limited amount of trains skip Lewisham and go directly to via the Main Line London Overground London Underground's East London Line closed on 22 December 2007 and reopened on 27 April 2010, becoming part of the London Overground network. The service was also closed between 1995 and 1998 due to repair work on the East London Line's Thames Tunnel. Gallery File:New_Cross_stn_south.JPG|Looking south along platforms C and B, country-bound File:New_Cross_stn_north.JPG|Looking north, London-bound File:Train_at_London_Underground_station_New_Cross.jpg|Underground train at New Cross bay platform D prior to closure and refurbishment of the East London line in 2007 File:New_Cross_stn_overview.JPG|Looking north from the A2 New Cross Road, with platform A nearest the camera File:378135 at New Cross.jpg|A Class 378 terminated at Platform D File:376030 at New Cross.jpg|A Hayes bound Class 376 departs from Platform C References External links |route1=Southeastern London to , Hayes Line and Dartford Loop Line|next1= |route2=Southeastern Bexleyheath Line|next2=Lewisham |col= }} ''towards |route=East London Line|col= }} Category:Railway stations served by London Overground Category:Railway stations in Lewisham Category:Railway stations opened in 1850 Category:Railway stations served by Southeastern Category:Disused London Underground stations ar:نيو كروس (محطة مترو أنفاق لندن) de:Bahnhof New Cross fr:New Cross (métro de Londres) nl:Station New Cross no:New Cross stasjon pl:New Cross (stacja kolejowa)